campizanagiroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Alice Summers
Alice Summers Daughter of Beauty Daughter of Kichijoten Daughter of One of the Seven Lucky Gods (This Character Belongs To Wisdom) History Alice's father, Richard Summers, was a busy business man who claimed had no time for women or dating.He lived a lonely life and as much as he wished he could met a women and fall in love, he knew he would never have the time of day for her.While he was in Japan (on a business trip, no surprise) he met Kichijoten.He immediately fell for the woman and had no idea that this woman wasn't a mortal-she was a goddess.Kichijoten immediately fell for Richard as well, and she posed as a regular mortal Japanese woman named Akiko.Richard and "Akiko" started a relationship, and during their relationship, Alice was conceived. A little while later, Kichijoten left Richard.Richard was disappointed and sad that she had left him, without any note or call explaining why.Kichijoten brought light to his life, like Richard had said, and without her, he thought he was nothing.He returned to America and suffered from depression, but he continued to work.Nine months later, Kichijoten returned to Richard, but with a baby girl.Although Richard was happy to see her, he was also shocked to learn that this was his baby. Kichijoten then told Richard she was leaving him, forever.She then revealed to Richard that she was a goddess and that Alice was a demigod and to be brought at Camp Izanagi when monsters woudl begin to attack her.Kichijoten then gave the baby in her arms to Richard, and said that her name was Alice.Richard wanted nothing to do with Alice at first, but after looking at her, seeing some of Kichijoten's features in Alice's face, he decided to take care of her.The goddess then left Richard and Richard took care of Alice, seeing her as his new light and joy.He never forgot about Kichijoten, though. Alice had a fairly okay childhood.She was called weird by kids at her school and she never really had any friends.She was basically a loner.About when Alice was maybe 12, strange things were beginning to happen to her.Monsters were appearing and Alice was frightened.She told her dad and her father knew that is was the time for Alice to go to a place which he called 'a special place for kids like her'.Alice didn't like the sound of that, but her feelings changed when she saw Camp Izanagi.Alice felt a sense of safety there, and after saying her goodbyes to her father, she entered camp and was said to be the daughter of Kichijoten.She now resides in her mother's cabin. |- | Other Statistics |- | |} Personality Personality Alice is a very shy person.She's quiet and she doesn't really like being around many people, so she usually stands in a corner and tries to stay far away from people as possible, but if you get to know her, she's not likely to stay inside her shell and she will be a happy and bright person.Alice lacks confidence in herself as well, and she can be a bit self-centered.She does, however, value friendship and family, and if you become her friend, she's most likely to stick out for you and be by your side. Powers and Abilities Powers and Abilities Offensive #Children of Kichijoten have the ability to turn any beauty products into any possible weapon and use it to attack the opponent. #Chidren of Kichijoten have the ability to conjure rose thorns and use it to attack the opponents. Defensive #Children of Kichijoten have the ability to create a fog made entirely of makeup powder. It will reduce the target's eyesights and may even suffocate them. Supplementary #Children of Kichijoten can conjure a plantation of roses in which they may direct the roses into whatever they want to do. It may defend them or may be used to attack opponents. #Children of Kichijoten are able to prosper a weapon, making them sharper and more effective in battle. Passive #Children of Kichijoten are stronger when the surroundings are beautiful and fertile. #Children of Kichijoten, when their presence is felt, feel slight infatuation on the child. Traits #Children of Kichijoten rely on luck, somehow vain, but optimistic and loves to give merit to others, however simple it maybe. Relationships Relationships Category:Characters Category:Children of Kichijoten Category:Born in 1996 Category:Female Category:Demigods Category:Born in June